Land for Bloodshed
by StripesGoDown
Summary: Alfred is suddenly whisked back in time- and finds himself on a peculiar African island named Seychelles. But two countries are trying to either regain or claim the little island. What's with this pirate looking freak? He looks familiar in a way.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: I'm making these characters walk alternate between their being human, and their being of countries. I hope you can follow along with it. (And I wonder if that grammar was okay…) ALSO; PIRATE ENGLAND. (heart)**

**I haven't done my research that well, and the country I live in is barely affiliated with the nations I'm writing about, so please point out any mistakes that you see in here. I'm actually quite lazy with continuing to do something. You know those sorts of people- those who do extremely well in the beginning, then fall apart by the end. Well, I'm one of them. ^^; Aha.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

**...**

**...**

_The water felt cool and nice on his aching skin as the boy was gently tossed by the waves. Over and over again he drifted, with nothing but cool water and the rumble of ocean waves that surfaced. It could stay like this; nice and calm, nothing to worry about, just drifting away. The occasional splash of salt water was there, but it wasn't like he was drowning. Nope, nothing to worry about. Just let the calm waves carry you to a different place- no effort needed. Again and again, over and over like a repeating cycle. It felt nice._

_Until he suddenly blacked out._

Alfred woke with a start, seeing nothing but blue sky for the first few moments. His head hurt like hell. He blinked, and then blinked again before regaining his senses.

_Where am I?_

He sat up; unaware of what was going on. All he could do for the moment was gape at the terrain surrounding him. A lush forest stood in front of him, after rocks were naturally piled on top of the… dirty yellow sand that he was seated on. The cries of gulls chimed in with the rumble of ocean waves. It sounded familiar, but not at the same time. Strange shaped fruit he hadn't seen in the market (unless you call for Chinatown) hung on the trees, still green. Were those coconuts?

He stared for a few moments before snapping out of it. He was tired- but from what?

This time; Alfred stood up and brushed the sand from his jeans and t-shirt. Good God it was damn cold. The blonde shivered then sneezed- a particularly loud sneeze too. He heard a cry of surprise from east of him. It sounded female enough to him. He turned to look.

It was a girl that he had never seen before. From what he could look at from this distance without his glasses, was that she was a dark-skinned lady with hair tied in two loose pigtails with red ribbon. Alfred squinted at the girl. She was holding something, but what was it? Was it those green coconuts?

She was hiding behind a tree, seeming like it was the safest option- for her at least. Th blonde looked at the dark haired girl with blurry vision.

And she dashed off to the other side of this… island.

"Hey, wait!" the boy chased after the girl. And when you read it like that, it seems like you've just mooned someone. Erm, anyways.

As you may know, it's excruciatingly hard to run in sand- especially if you're used to strolling on the beach with your flip flops in one hand and lover's hand in your other. And that's what Alfred was like. He nearly tripped trying to get to the rocks, after clamoring up the bedrock to go and chase after the girl.

"Hey, wait I said!" By this time, the girl was far gone, and the blonde was way too tired to run at full speed, especially when he was sprinting in _sand_ out of all things. So he voluntarily gave up, and rested his hands on his knees, steadying his breath, coughing with his dry throat. All he could do was croak now.

Until he blacked out again.

...

...

**And that my dears, is the end of this prologue. Since I have summer vacation now, and have PLENTY of free time (why yes, I indeed DO NOT have a life), I'll be able to update **_**at least**_** every two weeks; I'd say weekly, but I have a horrible tendency to lose interest in things. When I do that, I don't wanna do it anymore.**

**Maybe this'll be a lemon. Or maybe it'll be rated M because of the swearing I'm planning to put in it. If the chapters are short, then I can probably do weekly- not sure. I haven't been on in a **_**long**_** time. Just check my stories. o.o It's been like, 10 months. I'm putting a hiatus ({[NOT TOUCHING IT ANYMORE]}) on that, just so you know.**

**Until next time~ Oh yes, please review~ I haven't had one in ages and I'd love to have one again~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I told you this was going to have an iffy schedule. :3**

**Whoa. 10 notices within a day. That's like a frickin' record for me. o.o Didn't know this is that interesting. Happy face~ This was lying around for quite a while and I didn't update the poor thing. I've neglected it for too long, haven't I?**

**If you see anything that's kind of incorrect (or better yet- **_**spelling mistakes**_**) please correct me in a review.**

**Right, disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even this idea. It was taken from an AMV from two years ago and a topic my friends and I were talking about.**

…

…

Arthur wasn't hostile to most people. It was only when his king and the nobles started getting greedy that he had to commit murder in cold blood. He was friendly with some neighbours; only the others only were a _little_ annoying, but he'd never hurt anyone whom he thought was innocent.

So when he was brought a golden haired man to his place unconscious, he felt a little sick. Blood was smeared onto the man's bangs, and his expression didn't seem to be comfortable to say the least. By the way, his shackles seemed a bit tight for his wrists.

…

…

Here's what happened.

Let's say there was a man, who was working as a lowly henchman under Captain Arthur Kirkland. He was a built, strong man around the age of 19 or so.

This man was under the job of patrolling the island. So, you could look at this in two ways. One, the way that there wasn't any fighting and there was only peace was a good thing. But for a brash man that hadn't matured quite yet, you might as well dismiss the thought. So there was the other way; that it was boring as hell. In fact, it was so boring, he felt like he was multitasking- sleeping and walking. The man's body itched to go out to sea again, but he first had to wait two months so the Captain could maintain control over the island.

Now imagine the surprise that surfaced when he saw another man running after one of the daughters of the chief.

An idea suddenly popped up in his head. If he could save her, and that'd lead a good impression on her. Then there's the possibility that he could take her for a wife.

But who was that man? Could he be a spy? But, France already surrendered the girl and land, so why would there be someone else? Could it be Spain? No, the person's skin was too light to be from the Spanish land. Maybe someone who worked for him? But that's unlikely too.

So who else could it be?

The man was following the girl into one of the forests nearby the beaches. Shit, he needed to stop him before he got into town- that would be disastrous. The henchman looked to find a branch, long and thick enough to be used as a weapon. He picked it up and gripped the wooden stick hard with one hand. When the intruder hid behind one of the trees, he was in full view. The white shirt the spy wore made it hard to not see the person.

The henchman tightened his grip around the stick, and took three quiet steps toward the man. In one clean swing, he firmly hit the anonymous man square on the head. Before long, the man hit the ground and he henchman easily hefted the blonde onto his shoulder. Considering the intruder was relatively light, there wasn't any need for him to tie him up although he did consider it.

And so, the man hauled the blonde to Arthur's place.

…

'**Tis the end. I know, it's stupid, but what are ya going to do? I'll probably be writing while my mom drags me to the Caribbean next week, so no worries of not ever getting an update again. –shifts eyes- Damn me and my having no life. What happened when summer vacation was basically a godsend for me? –sigh-**

**I really wanna write something longer than two pages. I'll try. Kind of disappointing for a 3 week wait, huh?**

**Oh yeah; for those who care-**_ 07 Ghost's animation is so CG, it hurts me. ;-; Especially after watching the lovely Library War. As expected of Production I.G., it was gorgeous for a 2008 work. :heart: Go watch it if you love shoujo. Though I can't say you'll love it. (I do however.)_


End file.
